


One of a Kind Birthday Present

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Polyamory, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: With Milla, Jude, and Leia all in a relationship together, the girls come up with a plan to celebrate not only the start of their new found relationship, but Jude’s birthday as well. Having some insight information on Jude’s taste, Leia comes up with a plan with Milla to ensure that Jude’s birthday is one he won’t forget anytime soon.





	One of a Kind Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misty_Reeyus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/gifts).



Confessing your love for someone in and of itself was hard. A lot of people would say it was one of the hardest things in life. However, confessing your love to two people was even harder. That was a situation both Jude Mathis and Leia Rolando found themselves in as they had travelled with Milla Maxwell; a living, breathing goddess. She was a goddess in the typical meaning of being stunningly beautiful and breathtaking, but she also genuinely was one these days. For Milla, realizing that she had feelings for both of them wasn’t that hard, as in fact, she had stated it quite casually during a dinner in the midst of stuffing her mouth full of rice. The reaction from Jude and Leia had been identical even to the point of timing, with the two of them spitting out their food. Milla had never been one to shy away from what she was thinking, and that hadn’t changed even now that she was a guardian of both humans and spirits alike.   
  
For Jude and Leia though, it had been a whole different story. Encouraged by Milla’s seemingly casual confession; or more so in her case realization of what her feelings truly meant, the two of them had also decided to come clean. In truth, neither of them were that surprised about it, as the longtime childhood friends had always looked after one another. Perhaps in a slightly different way after the hormones had started to kick in, though. Much like any relationship in life, their friendship too had its various ups and downs, but it had taken an unlikely turn to bring them back together. When Leia had imagined seeing Jude, it would be just him and him alone, but to her surprise she hadn’t come alone. With him was a woman in a wheelchair who had an aura and self confidence that immediately made Leia curious. Who was this woman, and why was she immediately compelled by her? It had taken Leia a lot of self reflection to realize that her initial jealousy and later blooming friendship had all been forms of love she felt for Milla that took even her by surprise.   
  
As for Jude though, his crush for Milla had been immediate and hard. One day he was but a humble medical student, and soon, he was helping a strange woman with the power of four elements by her side. It had all happened so quickly that still to this day, even thinking back about it made him dizzy. That part of his life had been hectic to say the least, but never had he doubted his feelings for Milla. If it came to it, he’d follow her to hell and back, and that was exactly what had almost happened if it were not for Leia. After Milla’s death, it had been her who brought Jude back from the brink of depression and suicide to finish what she had started, and in those times Jude had realized that his feelings for Leia went deeper than what boundaries of friendship would define. Perhaps it was a cliche, to be in love with your childhood friend, but Jude couldn’t deny that when he looked at Leia, he didn’t just see her spunky smile that radiated with optimism and cheerfulness, but someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with as well.   
  
Of course, it hadn’t take long from there for things to work themselves out. Inevitably though, the topic of discussion moved to bedroom activities; a topic that was most certainly interesting to Milla in particular. For someone who found humans themselves interesting, for some particular reason, the blonde goddess was especially interested in everything and anything related to humans and their sexual behavior. Now though, her expertise was put to the test when instead of the usual two people enjoying themselves, their cart just so happened to have three wheels instead.   
  
They had picked a special day to celebrate this occasion, deciding that it’d be efficient with Milla’s rather limited time in the human realm to celebrate two things at once. Not only would this be the first time the three of them would enjoy each other together, it just so happened to be Jude’s birthday as well. With a day hot summer’s day spent mostly outside, eating out, and going to watch a movie together, the three of them had eventually made their way to Leia’s family inn. It had been closed due to her her parents being on a vacation of their own; leaving them to enjoy the luxuries that came with her family inn.   
  
It didn’t take long for things to move from the inn into the bedroom. With all three of them sharing one queen sized bed, it was Milla -- as usual -- who held the figurative reins. She pushed Jude onto his back, with her soon sitting on top of his chest to ensure he wouldn’t be able to move his way out of the situation, even though there was no real reason for him to do so. After all, the last thing he wanted was to fight against any of this.  

  


“You say that you don’t really like gifts all that much, Jude, but I think that me and Leia came up with a gift that will be very much to your liking,” Milla said, snapping her fingers behind her back to gesture for something. Soon enough, Leia hopped off the bed and left the room, but returned even before Milla had spoken another word. In her hands, she was holding some rope that she was already tieing up into the four corner pillars of the bed.   
  
“I might have told Milla just ticklish you are…” Leia said with a faint giggle escaping past her lips. With the help of Milla’s hand holding Jude’s wrists in place, she tied the first rope around his wrist, with Milla finishing it up so that it was tight enough to hold under pressure. With a gulp, Jude only stared at the two of them. His eyes jumped between the two of them before ending with a look at Milla from a downwards perspective. It was a sight he most certainly didn’t mind at all.   
  
“Yes, Leia told me quite a bit as we prepared you this surprise,” Milla nodded. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Leia wrapping up one of Jude’s legs before hopping to get to work on the other one. Turning her attention back to Jude, Milla leaned in closer to him, giving the young researcher an ample look of her rather blessed cleavage. It clearly didn’t take much prompting for Jude to get excited, as already Milla was feeling something stiff pressing up against her behind. With a sly smirk on her face, Milla continued: “Apparently, when you two were younger, you used to be rather ticklish and you didn’t like it when Leia used it against you, is that correct?” Milla asked, with her index finger idly trailing over Jude’s chin.   
  
“W-Well, yeah…” He managed to gulp in response. Jude flinched a bit when he felt his other leg being tied up too, leaving only his hands free. Soon enough, however, Leia had made her way next to them.   
  
“I see,” Milla whispered back in response. With her hand holding Jude’s only free wrist down, she pushed Jude’s hands closer to Leia, who was quick to wrap it up with the last rope. After making sure it was tight enough to hold Jude in a way that wasn’t tight enough for him to feel any real pain, Milla gestured for Leia to join her up on the bed with her. Backing away from sitting on top of Jude’s chest, the two girls laid down, their hands acting as makeshift pillows against Jude’s chest as they looked into his simultaneously worried, but oh so excited eyes. “I happened to read this book a few months back called ‘Human sexuality: Want to know what truly tickles your toes?’, a rather fascinating and… very in depth book. One that I’d highly recommend.”   
  
Before Milla would get too deep in the finer insights and details of said book, Leia nudged her with her elbow, knowing that, if given the chance, Milla would ramble on. It was a rather cute personality quirk, but now being cute wasn’t exactly the goal they were after.   
  
“Ah, pardon me. But what I learned about it was that human sexuality and such behavior can be quite complex, yet surprisingly simple at the same time. For some people, it can be rather normal things that are most effective--” Milla paused for a brief moment. To demonstrate, she moved her hand lower until she felt that stiff part of Jude’s pants up against her fingertips. Soon enough, it was joined up by another pair of digits, with both of them now idly rubbing at Jude’s member through his trousers. “--but for some, the strongest response is acquired through… unusual methods,” And like that, before Jude would get to moan and whimper for too long, the two of them let go of his pulsing member just like that. Jude’s response was predictable, with a soft gasp and needy whimper coming out of his mouth. He, however, wasn’t exactly in a position to make any demands, so this ride was one he’d simply have to endure in order to earn that much needed climax.   
  
“So, we thought that in order for this to be truly memorable, we should make this something you most certainly won’t forget anytime soon.” Leia said, her own lips curling up into an almost devilish smirk too as she watched Milla’s lead.   
  
Soon enough, Milla did just what was expected of her. Not bothering to waste time teasing Jude much further, she lifted up his t-shirt to expose his stomach and more importantly, his sides. It was a classic and vulnerable spot that Jude also knew both as a victim of such attacks, and as a former medical student. Right now though, he could only watch in anticipation and dread as the two women he loved were looking at him like predators toying with their prey.   
  
“Leia, would you like to start?” Milla asked, her head now turning slightly so that she could get a better look at the girl sitting right beside her.   
  
“My pleasure,” And with that, Jude’s quiet moment came to its sudden end.   
  
It only took a few fingers trailing over his sides to cause him to burst out laughing almost uncontrollably. In seemingly an instant, he was already arching his back and chuckling so loud that it wouldn’t surprise any of them if the people living next to them would hear them, even with windows shut. That, however, wasn’t good enough of a reason to stop, so Leia continued doing what she had started, stopping only to give Jude a brief moment to catch his breath. Before he’d get a chance to catch his thoughts and form a proper sentence to try and  urge her to stop, she’d continue on her seemingly harmless, be it merciless assault.   
  
Jude had barely begun to adjust to the sensation that was familiar from his childhood before things took a turn for the worse. Or better, depending on the perspective. While Leia’s touch was one his body was slightly used to, Milla’s fingers were anything but. The two of them had kissed and held hands, yet when it came to his body, they were intruders. Now both of his sides were under merciless assault, with their tickling patterns being completely unpredictable. Where one of them stopped, the other one would continue, and just when Jude could sense a pattern and prepare himself, it’d change. From fast to slow, to changing the exact position, Jude was kept on the edge, with the bed rocking and the ropes barely containing him. His pleas of mercy, however, fell on deaf ears initially. As Milla and Leia both noticed Jude’s bulge turning more and more visible with each passing second, with an ever faint, but clearly noticeable wet spot forming right where his member was. They knew that it was time to stop unless they wanted the fun to end there.   
  
Jude kept on laughing instinctively even after the two of them had stopped. His eyes were filled with tears and his body was now extra sensitive. Pulling out a napkin underneath Jude’s pillow, Leia cleaned up his tears. Jude was barely able to think straight at this point, with his mouth already dry from all the literally uncontrollable laughing, but he could tell that the two of them had planned this ahead, given how there was a tactical napkin clearly for this exact reason.   
  
“Are you seeing what I’m seeing, Leia?” Milla inquired, gesturing for Leia to look at Jude’s crotch with her. Jude had to turn his head to the side, but he couldn’t really hide his actual reaction to being tickled. It had been awkward when he and Leia had been younger too, and in truth, it felt just as awkward now. The one key difference though, was that now both of them knew what it meant.   
  
“Yeah,” Leia smirked. “I think that our Jude here is a bit of a masochist.”   
  
Jude wasn’t exactly in a position to deny that. When it came to Milla, most of his fantasies did indeed involve around the fact that she was a living, breathing goddess. There was no use even in trying to top someone like her, so Jude’s fantasies more often than not were based around that simply fact. When it came to Leia though, things were a bit more complicated. If asked to choose if he was more natural in a leading role or not, Jude’s answer would have been ‘no’ with her as well. Now, though, it was a two against one assault where everyone involved knew the type of effect all of this had on the birthday boy.   
  
“Yes, that does seem to be the case,” Milla said with a light chuckle. “But we don’t judge you for it, Jude. Instead, we’re quite happy to indulge in your fantasies, even if you’re too shy to talk about them out loud. How about we continue now though, Leia? I think Jude has had enough time to recover, wouldn’t you agree?”   
  
Both Jude and Leia nodded in response, with the difference being that Jude did so much more slowly. The mixture of dread and anticipation filled him once more, and no matter how hard Jude tried to get his member to finally calm down, he was hard as an iron bar. Noticing just how much it seemed to make Jude uncomfortable having his member rubbing up against his pants, Leia decided to pull down the zipper enough for his member to get some fresh air, be it still underneath his boxers. Not wanting to put too much emphasis on just that though, Leia moved her attention and more importantly, herself, to lie right next to Jude, with Milla soon following her lead in reverse, as she headed where Jude’s bare feet were instead.   
  
“P-Please, not there…” Jude said in his weak protest as he noticed what would be the next targets Milla and Leia had on their mind. Once again though, his pleas were ignored, with the two ladies seemingly continuing on their set path as if they hadn’t heard anything.   
  
“I’m afraid that you don’t get to tell us what to do today, even though this is your birthday, Jude,” Leia giggled. With her fingers trailing down Jude’s arm, she stopped right where his armpit was. Before Jude would get a chance to pull his thoughts together in order to try and figure out just what sort of plan the second phase of this was going to be, his thoughts were completely overwritten.   
  
Milla wasn’t a subtle woman to begin with, often preferring being straightforward and honest, at times to the point of absurdity. That same rule applied to bedroom activities as well, as Milla had either forgotten or ignored the plan she had come up with with Leia. What was supposed to be a prolonged tease where Jude would be begging to be given this sort of treatment suddenly skipped those steps completely, heading straight for the action phase. Jude’s howling laughter quickly filled the room, as Milla digits roamed over the bottom of his feet in a delicate, but clearly calculated manner. Being the type who valued learning and information, Milla soon learned exactly what spots of Jude’s feet got the biggest reaction; so in manner of minutes, she was a self taught expert on the manner, and switched up in between the more sensitive spots and the ones that didn’t get such a strong reaction in unison with Leia.   
  
Leia’s approach was in many ways similar, but different enough so that if Jude were to have his eyes closed, he could tell it was two different people that were doing this to him rather than just one. Where Milla was calculating and precise, Leia was more energetic and unpredictable. Her approach was very much all or nothing, going either hard and fast or slow and delicate, with seemingly no middle ground in between. Jude’s armpit was a classic spot from their childhood that still seemed to do the trick. Leia wanted to comment on how he clearly hadn’t changed over the years, but Jude’s constant howling laughter that was now reaching a surprisingly high pitch was simply too loud for anything else to come even close to it. Instead, Leia simply savored the ever-changing expressions on Jude’s face, as he tried his hardest to adjust to the situation, but failing quite miserably at it.   


Just as Jude thought that things couldn’t possibly turn worse for him, he felt not one, but two pairs of hands grabbing onto his cock. Given their positions, it was quite easy for both Milla and Leia to reach Jude’s member. With how much he was moving left and right, but especially up and down, the two of them had to only hold Jude’s cock still, as he involuntarily was the one to finish himself off. The spurt of semen was notably larger than usual, which didn’t really come to surprise Milla, who had educated herself on the topic. However, it did surprise Leia, whose eyes flashed open when she saw the size of the load now dripping from her hand.   
  
“It seems like he quite enjoyed himself, wouldn’t you agree, Leia?” Milla said with an amused smirk on her face as she licked her palm clean, making sure that both Leia and Jude were watching. Jude was positive that he’d go soft after something like that, but it only took him a moment to start twitch again in anticipation of another round. Jude went from slightly erect to properly hard in an instant when Leia followed Milla’s lead, although she ended up coughing a bit as she got used to the new taste.   
  
“It sure seems like it,” Leia chuckled in agreement. “But I think it’s a bit too early to remove these ropes just yet. After all, it was a lot of work to set them up.”   
  
Milla returned to sit on top of Jude’s chest, but this time she grabbed Jude by his head so that she could guide his gaze. Now it wasn’t time for him to look up at her chest, as instead Milla slowly raised her short skirt to reveal what it covered up. “Ready for another round, Jude?”   
  
Even with his mouth dry, Jude responded seemingly in an instant: “Y-Yes!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a birthday gift to Misty ( http://misty-reeyus.tumblr.com/ ), I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
